X-Men and Generation X join forces! (Ch. 2)
by dreamypink1
Summary: This is chapter 2! A mutant who is named Kelsey Luck! She is a singer in a rock band, in with the team Generation X and loves to have a great time! But who could guess such a past?....


::Chapter 2::  
Kelsey Luck  
  
****  
"Hi! My name is Kelsey Luck! And even though it may look like my life is  
the greatest and you were wishing that you were me....you're wrong! My life isn't the greatest,as   
people make it sound or look. I have lost many people I love,and even have lost a little bit of   
me just because I found out the hard way that I'm different from others. That I wasn't like one of   
the kids I played with in kindergarten or whatever school I went to. I found out,that I Kelsey,was   
a mutant. Yes it may not look true,but it is.  
  
There is not much I can remember from my young child hood that are fun and   
happy moments,but mostly depressing and sad memories. Like when I was 5, I was playing blocks   
with my little friends when my mother, Kristie had quickly grabbed me and took me home rushing me   
to pack my stuff and to be a strong girl for her. She had bought us both tickets to Paris,on a   
train,which that day had changed my life forever. As my mother stepped onto the train putting my bag   
on the step,the train started to suddenly move forward. As she reached for my hand, she fell   
falling onto the tracks...and...got killed. That day,I was abadoned and sent to an ophrange in   
Columbia for special kids or known as for young mutant kids. There I was taught to control my powers and   
be able to not show them so much so to not scare people.  
  
As years and years went by, so did my chance of getting a true family.   
Every year,I was at least to 10 houses,than sent back because of either got on peoples nerves or they   
just couldn't stand the fact of living with a mutant that seemed alot like themselves. That's   
probably what has hurt me the most in my life...and the fact that I haven't meet very much friends   
because I haven't had the chance to go out and find some.  
  
Well when I was 14, I was adopted into a house with an single woman,named Jenna. Who was a teacher and a sweet lady.   
She had wanted to help me for she understood how hard it was for a mutant to get any friends and a family,for her son was one too.   
Jenna had sent me off to school and caught me up and helped me learn to meet new friends.  
  
As I grew older and older my life had gotten easiar,for I was able to hide my powers and act normal  
like other teenagers. I even was invited to start in a band called "The Charm" because of my voice  
when I'm in today and is a very big success. I was a big hit in High School and even now in College  
too. *smiles* But all of them don't know one of my secrets...thats I'm a mutant,except for my best  
friends known as the team,Generation X.  
  
Yes,when I was 17,I ran into other mutant like me in a club who was looking for someone else to  
join the team he was in,Generation X. So I had followed him and was fit for   
the postion. So now I am excepted as a mutant in Generation X,and as a person in society. But my   
life has changed for the best ever since Generation X and all my great pals came into my life. If it   
wasn't for Generation X than I probably wouldn't be here for today,and for Jenna too.  
  
So all I have to say is I'm a mutant and I fight for good,to destory evil and saving people. I also  
plan someday to find my own flesh and blood. My lost twin,who I've always dreamed of meeting and  
maybe,just maybe I'll run into her...to find my only family that I have left. For family and  
friends don't judge you because of what you look like,but for who you really all,and thats what I  
call life.  
  
****  
  
"Kelsey! Are you writing up there again? Come on girl,you better hurry up   
before we miss seeing that new movie downtown!" Monet called down from the stairs,pulling her jacket on.  
  
"Alright Monet,I'm on my way!" Kelsey said back and slipped her book into her draw. She than quickly  
scrambbled down and using her magic from her necklace,opened the door for   
herself. Than leaped down into Ms arms. "Miss me?" Kelsey said in a accident.  
  
"Girl,you are one lucky duck. You just got here on the dot. Now come ON,I   
don't want to wait in line!" Monet said and than put Kelsey down. Kelsey and Monet than raced out the door heading towards the  
car where Chamber was waiting for them,checking his reflection in the mirror.  
  
"Alright girls,lets hit the road!" Jonothon said,unlocking the doors.  
  
"Llleetttts go!" Monet said hoping in the back,and Kelsey slipping in next to Jonothon.  
  
"Looking good,I see Kel." Jonothon said in a teasing voice.  
  
"What do you expect Jonothon? I always do!" Kelsey said sticking out her tongue and giggling.The  
car than screeched and off went it going down the streets,speeding towards downtown.  
  
****  



End file.
